In our modern times, washing machines have replaced a majority of hand-washing chores. However, there are special situations in which people still prefer to do hand-washing. This is because the current washing machines have certain drawbacks, for example, they cause damage, fraying, disfiguration, and wearing of clothes and fabric items because the mechanisms of hard washing machines cause fabrics to constantly thrust-around inside the hard surface of a metal drum within the washing machine agitating with spinning water.
This Simulated-Hand-Wash SHW washer is a kind of soft-wash mechanism. Fabrics are interactive within a spherical washer ball which is made from rubber with reasonable low-force motions created by sixteen (16) robot hands that pull and push similarly to hand washing. This new mechanism decreases fabric damage, fraying, and wear. It also decreases wrinkles and disfiguration of the clothes after wash since clothes and other fabric items do not have to go through the interaction with agitating spinning water against a hard metal drum and the compressing them together with the high speed spin to extract water at the end of washing mode. They are instead inside a soft ball with “soft” motions. This SHW washer uses less water and electricity and some other advantages addressed later in this application.